


Nurture vs. Nature

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Marking, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Frottage, Imagination, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Rain Sex, Storms, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: A forest is a magical place, and for Soga his vacation with Ishibashi should have been just as magical. They're such different people, but the spirits of this place should bring them together.





	Nurture vs. Nature

**Author's Note:**

> For AO Ship Week  
> Using prompts: Married Life (not even alluded to but they ARE, OK?), Thunderstorm, Hurt/Comfort

The sun shone through the gnarled trees, thin leaves casting a dappled light on the hokora. The mossy stone of the small shrine held the heat in patchy pools of green in a multitude of shades. Motes danced in the rays, the only movement in the hushed stillness. A stillness centered on Soga Yuichi sat cross-legged on the ground beside the sacred stone.

 

His eyes were shut to the world, letting it in through his breathing, through the heat prickling his skin, through picturing his surroundings from the sounds he’d attuned to after his lengthy meditation.

 

He saw he and Ishibashi approaching the shaded hokora, Soga kneeling to commit his prayers, yanking Ishibashi’s T-shirt to get him to join in. Ishibashi’s reluctance and eventual agreement to perform the solemn tradition. How Soga had stayed to feel the spirit of the place while Ishibashi went back to their tent.

 

The vision faded from Soga’s view, but the memory of his prayer lingered. He screwed his eyes tighter and redoubled his efforts, willing the spirits to grant him this one thing.

 

He felt a gentle tap on the end of his nose. With a smile of anticipation, he opened his eyes, ready to thank the shrine for bringing Ishibashi already. But it wasn’t Ishibashi. There was no one there.

 

‘Mmm?’ Soga uttered quizzically, looking around for the source of the touch. But the whole clearing in which the shrine stood appeared empty. Not a living soul. Soga considered the idea of a soul he couldn’t see and shivered as a chill ran down his neck. Another tap joined the chill and Soga felt water trickle down to his nape.

 

Small patches appeared at random on the ground, darkening the dry earth. Soga looked up to the heavens, he’d not noticed the clouds come over while he’d meditated. The tic tac of the rainfall seemed out of place after the relative peace so shortly before.

 

A peal of thunder tore through the last semblance of silence. And the rain poured. The sudden increase in volume to a steady, constant hiss of white noise was overbearing.

 

Soga rushed from the open shrine, heading back to the dry of the tent. He turned back, nearly having forgot himself. He approached the stone phallus respectfully then bowed and thanked the spirits. He whirled round to get back onto the path, nearly slipping in a puddle quickly forming on the compacted soil.

 

After a few meters he skidded again and decided that running may not be the best idea while he was wearing geta. The wooden platform sandals had seemed appropriate attire for visiting the hokora but Soga was unused to them in torrential rain in the middle of overgrown woodland so he slowed his pace to keep his footing. The rest of his ensemble was an incongruous mix: blue hibiscus bermuda shorts and an earthy-toned poncho.

 

He felt the heaviness as his clothes absorbed the water, and thought that as he was already so wet there was no need to rush back. He dawdled along the wooded path, enjoying the smell of the rain on the warm ground; ‘petrichor’ was the term, he remembered Ishibashi telling him.

 

Soga ducked under the low-hanging branch of a tree, it had a rope tied around its trunk from which hung paper charms and bells that tinkled where the rain hit them. ‘Excuse me, Kodama,’ he said, addressing the spirit of the tree. As he continued past it, he noted, ‘You’re already looking more healthy from our gift,’ invoking a memory from the previous day:

 

When he and Ishibashi had first seen the tree. The wonder Soga had displayed at the age of the twisted bark. He’d noticed the leaves were looking dry and brittle. Ishibashi told him that of course they were, it was getting near the end of summer. Soga wouldn’t have any of it and insisted that they help the kodama any way they could. Ishibashi was pragmatic, saying that doing some praying couldn’t reverse the course of nature. Soga agreed to that, whipping out his dick and explaining that a more practical approach should work. He urinated onto the tree trunk and on the ground around it, mumbling blessings as he did so. When he saw that Ishibashi was just watching, he hugged him from behind and started to fondle his waistband, cajoling him to partake in the watering of the kodama’s vessel. Ishibashi argued that it seemed disrespectful to piss all over a spirit’s home but Soga was quick to point out that ancient things responded positively to natural processes. After some further back and forth, Ishibashi had eventually agreed to pass water, and allowed Soga to hold his penis to direct the spray and whisper the words he should say in his ear.

 

If Ishibashi had been more accepting of his wishes, Soga would have continued to suggest they feed the tree with other natural bodily fluids. He wished that they’d frotted, Ishibashi pinning Soga to the tree while they ground their hips together, rubbing their hard cocks against each other. Soga relished the thought of being sandwiched between two different kinds of wood. He was sure he would have ejaculated first with the stimulation of the situation, thick spurts of cum dripping onto Ishibashi’s stomach and dick and some dropping onto the ground under their feet. Then Ishibashi would’ve spread his seed over Soga and they’d have both wiped the life-giving semen off their bodies and into the crevices of the bark.

 

As it was, Soga had to make do with the memory of Ishibashi with his pants around his ankles, tinkling on a tree, his cute butt exposed to all of lonely nature.

 

The image was cleared away as if by a pair of windshield wipers. Soga noticed how far he’d trekked in the rain, reminiscing and fantasizing about something that had only happened a day ago. Now he was coming up to a small dell hidden below the path by a ring of trees. He peered into the dip and noted the bed of flowers bending under the weight of the downpour. The way the moisture dripped off the multicolored petals was a detail he couldn’t help but think of as looking like something fantastical, so used was he to seeing it depicted in art that in real life it held a surreal allure.

 

An allure just like Ishibashi had, sitting amongst the flowers, the bright sun shining on his shirtless back making him appear to glow ethereally to Soga who watched from the shade of the trees. He looked like a mythical creature, like one of those classical paintings showing a hero seduced by a group of physically perfect nymphs or dryads or any one of the host of sexually available nature spirits. A role Soga was all too keen to take on.

 

He flitted between the trees, removing one item of clothing at each so as Ishibashi turned to see what the movement was in his periphery all he saw was a shirt or a bandana floating to the ground. As he took off his boots, Soga snuck a look at Ishibashi who was pretending to keep studying the flowers but was casting his eyes continually to where Soga was undressing. Free of the weight on his feet, Soga leapt to the next tree, kicking his heel up to his ass like a frolicking faun.

 

‘What do you want, Yuichi?’ Ishibashi said without facing Soga’s last known position.

 

‘Aw, how d’you know it was me?’ Soga whinged, feeling Ishibashi had rather spoilt the mood.

 

Rolling his eyes to the sky, Ishibashi looked like he was addressing the vast expanse of blue, ‘We’re in the middle of nowhere, we haven’t seen anyone for days,’ he turned and pointed behind him, ‘and I got you that bracelet you’ve just dumped on the ground.’

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Instead of approaching Ishibashi somewhat deflated and sitting next to him to hear him tell which flowers he wanted to grow in their garden, Soga should have kept turning rings around the dell, stripping off completely. Then he’d have given Ishibashi glimpses of his lithe body between the trees before finally surprising him from behind, then they’d have rolled amongst the flowers and made love, their senses filled with each other and the sweet-smelling blooms.

 

Flinching at the driving rain, Soga brushed moisture from his cheek, assuring himself it was rainwater and not a symptom of his rueing how Ishibashi seemed to scupper his plans so easily.

 

It was like the other day at the lake on the other side of their campsite; the sun had been blazing and Soga had kept cool by dipping his feet into the lake from the old pier. Just waggling his legs, watching the reflected flocks of birds scud across the surface and break apart in the ripples he created. He could feel the heat prickling the back of his neck above his T-shirt until a shadow fell across it.

 

‘You shouldn’t sit in the sun without sunblock, you know?’ Ishibashi reprimanded, ‘You least of all.’

 

Soga regarded his pale skin and chose to ignore Ishibashi’s concern. He stood up saying, ‘I was just waiting for you. Let’s go for a swim.’ He whipped off his top and grinned.

 

‘I didn’t bring my trunks,’ Ishibashi said, looking genuinely disappointed, ‘and neither did you. I wish we’d known this lake was here.’

 

Soga yanked his pants off, his white butt glaring under the sun as he turned his head to say, ‘Who needs trunks?’ before diving into the water. He re-emerged and began treading water, wiping wet hair from his eyes, he called back to Ishibashi, ‘C’mon Koji, it’s so cool.’

 

Ishibashi gave him a look that Soga knew meant he was deciding if he’d meant the water or the skinny dipping was cool, and which would be more endearing. Through his wonky smile, he said, ‘I’ll just keep watch.’

 

‘For what? Scared Jaws’ll come up and bite my ass?’ Soga barely resisted splashing water at Ishibashi’s feet.

 

‘Firstly the shark’s name wasn’t Jaws. And I’m keeping watch like a lifeguard,’ he held himself higher, looking more important, ‘I can’t have you getting hurt, my Ichi.’

 

‘Aaaand you don’t wanna do it cos you think we’ll be seen,’ Soga nonchalantly pricked Ishibashi’s complacency.

 

He cocked his head and admitted, ‘Yeah, that too.’

 

‘Kojiro!’ Soga couldn’t help the disappointed desperation in his voice, ‘We’re alone here. There’s no way in hell we’ll be spotted. Unless you think those birds’ll peck off your little wormy.’ He regretted his harsh words immediately, and especially the gesture he made with his pinkie. But it seemed to have the desired effect; Ishibashi started to undress, laying his clothes on the uprights of the pier.

 

Soga wolf-whistled as more flesh was revealed. Ishibashi blushed, hiding his crotch with his hands even though he was still in his boxer briefs as he clumsily lowered himself into the water. He swam over to Soga who interlocked fingers with him and they paddled together for a little while.

 

‘See? Isn’t this fun?’ Soga said, his head bobbing periodically under the surface.

 

‘It’s nice and cool,’ Ishibashi admitted.

 

‘Looks cooler over there,’ Soga pointed to a shady area under a weeping willow and led Ishibashi over.

 

So they had floated together, away from the sweltering heat, drifting as they watched how the sunlight played on the water, making it glister like a jewel through the leaves swaying softly in the gentle breeze.

 

The difficulty he’d had in convincing Ishibashi to join him was enough for Soga to not even bother orchestrating a little outdoor roll around on the sandy shore. Although when Ishibashi had stepped out of the water, the way it clung to his underwear in indecent translucency had nearly made up for it.

 

Soga smiled at that satisfying conclusion to the other day and considered how lucky he was to be wearing such heavy clothing in the thunderstorm. His poncho had darkened to a murky smudge of indistinct color, just as had the woodland around him as the storm drained away the light.

 

Emerging from the woods and into the field in which they’d pitched camp, Soga was grateful to soon be shed of his wet clothes. The orange tent shone like a beacon, Soga could see Ishibashi’s silhouette moving in front of the camping lantern which illuminated the canvas.

 

An image came uninvited into his mind of the shapes they must have cast on their first night there. Of the X-rated shadow puppet show they’d unwittingly performed: Soga screwing Ishibashi doggy style, the whole scene projected onto the side of the tent.

 

Soga made a pact with himself that he would set up a camera to record it before they went back home, assuming there’d be at least one more dry night during their vacation.

 

As it was, he was just happy to at last be unzipping the tent, anticipating getting out of his sodden attire. He'd barely got a dripping foot in before he was knocked onto his ass by a dark shape that came flying towards him. Managing to sit up, he saw it was Ishibashi holding him tight around the waist, his scrunched up face buried deep in Soga's chest.

 

With his fingers stroking Ishibashi’s hair that had lost its usual structure, Soga noticed he was trembling, ‘You cold, honey?’

 

Ishibashi tried to look nonchalant, ‘Nuh, just happy to see you.’ An almighty crash of thunder rocked the tent making Ishibashi nearly knock Soga off balance again with his frightened jolt.

 

Soga’s eyes widened and he said almost excitedly, ‘You’re scared of the storm!’ He bundled him under his poncho and wiggled with his face against his body.

 

Somehow Ishibashi managed to say, ‘No I’m not. I’m just cold. You were right, I’m cold.’ It wasn’t very convincing in the first place but when another roll of thunder caused Ishibashi to let out a meek ‘eep!’ Soga knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

 

‘Just relax, Jiji,’ Soga rocked gently, cradling his love, ‘I’ve got you. Just think of me and forget the storm.’ He felt a nod against his belly and could sense Ishibashi gradually calming.

 

He felt a finger tracing shapes on his abs and tiptoeing down his torso. Ishibashi’s low voice came through the poncho, ‘Can we do something, Ichi? To really take my mind off it.’ Soga had barely opened his mouth to assent when he felt his bermuda shorts being tugged down. A pair of eager lips closed around his dick which hardened in the wetness of the mouth, a searching tongue playing around and over and along. Soga’s boner grew in Ishibashi’s mouth and he kept it securely in until he couldn’t hold it any longer. Soga felt him take his lips away, heard him take in a big gulp of air and then return to blowing him. Trying to forget the storm around them, Ishibashi was really going for it, pumping his head up and down under Soga’s poncho, working the shaft with his full lips. At every rumble of thunder, there was a corresponding dip from Ishibashi as he deepthroated Soga’s rock hard dick.

 

Feeling he was missing out on a major part of the experience, Soga pulled off the poncho so he could see. He locked eyes with Ishibashi who gave him a playful smile despite his cock-stuffed mouth. ‘Ishibashi-kunnn,’ he moaned, tickling the sinews of his lover’s neck that were standing out more and more with each plunge. He felt the inexorable desire to press his hands into the muscle, slowly pressuring Ishibashi’s jugular. It didn’t slow the eager slurping, if anything it served to increase the speed and the depths at which he took in Soga’s cock.

 

A dribble of saliva rolled down Ishibashi’s chin and dripped onto Soga’s balls. The warm wetness brought him out of the moment as he thought how he needed to change position and get out of his shorts. With Ishibashi still clamped onto his dick, he knelt up and wriggled the bermudas down and off his feet. He gripped harder on his neck, supporting Ishibashi’s upper body as he felt the blood pumping in the carotid arteries. Soga saw his face turning beetroot and felt the heat radiating onto his crotch, yet still Ishibashi pushed further, taking the whole cock, eyes watering with the effort. Soga’s ghostly pale hands tightened further around Ishibashi’s herculean neck, enough to feel his dick thrusting in and out, his fingers tickling through the choked flesh.

 

Ishibashi took it deep, nestling his nose in Soga’s pubes, slithering his head side to side, trying to get the cock as far in as it could possibly go. The veins on his neck were jutting out like thick cords that travelled down onto his chest, creating fractal patterns pulsing impotently against the pressure of Soga’s hands.

 

Hands that were becoming numb due to the sustained tension. He released his grasp to adjust position and Ishibashi took the opportunity to pull away, his open mouth sucking in air as a trickle of spit and pre-cum ran down his chin and oozed stickily onto his shirt. The vein in the middle of his perspiration-speckled forehead was popping as he looked at Soga, trying to catch any breath with which to talk. The white handprints around his neck were slowly fading as his flushed head returned to its usual tanned tone. He gave up trying to speak for a moment and looked down at the wet patch on his top, holding it out to show Soga, he took it off and continued to denude completely. A strand of pre-cum glittered from his boner to the groundsheet as he swallowed, coating his throat with enough saliva to say, ‘Don’t go easy on me. You can go harder. Crush it.’

 

Soga was about to assert that he was only getting started when a flash of lightning made Ishibashi’s eyes enlarge with alertness, and the following thunder clap made his assertive stance fold and he was trembling with his arms wrapped around Soga once more.

 

‘This won’t do,’ Soga said, removing Ishibashi’s hands from his waist and crawling to the opening which he started to unzip.

 

‘Where are you going?’ Ishibashi asked desperately.

 

‘You’re coming with me,’ Soga smiled and stepped out of the tent into the pouring rain.

 

Ishibashi didn’t follow. He sat agape, watching Soga’s ashen butt becoming increasingly shiny as the torrent came down. He silently pleaded for him to come back in.

 

Without looking into the tent, Soga held his hand behind him, waiting for Ishibashi to heed his summons. He felt fingers slide into his palm and a small but determined ‘ok’. He pulled Ishibashi out and into the downpour, holding him face to face, the rain already dripping freely from their noses and chins. ‘I’m gonna show you OK?’ he said, unconsciously nodding to reinforce the positivity, ‘There’s nothing to worry about.’

 

‘OK,’ Ishibashi nodded and let himself be led a few steps away onto a smooth patch of soft grass.

 

‘It’s safe to be out in a storm as long as you keep low,’ he said, sinking to the ground invitingly. He pulled Ishibashi on top of him, their hard, wet cocks slipping against each other.

 

Lightning illuminated their lithe, naked bodies, the moisture on their skin reflecting the incandescence in desirous aspects.

 

The thunder brought Ishibashi down into Soga’s neck from where he whispered into his ear, ‘Fuck me, please. Having you inside me makes me forget…’ he indicated the surrounding, overbearing sky with his eyes.

 

‘Well, as you asked so nicely,’ Soga grinned and allowed Ishibashi to take his dick and guide it into his ass.

 

They rolled together in the grass, hugging and rutting and moaning and panting.

 

The lightning flashed like a bulb, displaying their intense passion in a series of raw portraits:

 

Soga pulling Ishibashi close to kiss him hard, pushing the back of his head with his strong hands into his lips.

 

Ishibashi holding Soga’s arms to ensure he didn’t stop choking him.

 

Soga thrusting into Ishibashi under him, three fingers slipped deep in his own ass.

 

Ishibashi with his head rolling back, his arm at an angle in the grass, the pleasure plain on his face as he held Soga’s writhing back.

 

Soga lifting Ishibashi’s legs up, leaning in to go deep.

 

Ishibashi riding Soga’s cock, rain running down his muscular body, yelling up into the sky as cum pumped into his ass.

 

The sound of his cry echoed around the field as he relaxed and settled onto Soga’s chest. ‘Thank you,’ he said softly and kissed his cheek.

 

‘Look,’ Soga said, staring up into the sky, ‘you scared the clouds away.’

 

Ishibashi rolled onto his back from where he could see the moon slowly being revealed as the sky cleared. He felt for Soga’s hand with his and held it tight. They both fell asleep watching the sky fill with stars that twinkled in a joyful dance.

 

 

* * *

  


Their bodies were coated in dew from the early morning. The dark sky still held a multitude of stars that seemed even brighter now the moon had set. A faint glow was on the eastern edge of the great canvas.

 

Ishibashi somehow knew that Soga was awake, but they both remained silent, just looking up with sleepy eyes.

 

Eventually Soga broke the silence with a quiet mumble, ‘My prayers were answered tonight,’ he didn’t turn to look at the other, ‘the spirits here sure act fast.’

 

‘What did you pray for?’ Ishibashi asked, watching the starlight accentuate Soga’s neckline and lips when he replied.

 

Soga swallowed, his adam’s apple dipping and rising sweetly, ‘I wished that you’d need me.’

 

Ishibashi was silent, not knowing how to respond. The stars seemed to blur and double in number until he blinked. He rested his head against Soga’s and followed his gaze into the sky. He knew that from that moment on any future storms wouldn’t hold the same fear for him, as all he’d need to do is remember this night. A shooting star flashed directly overhead, its trail a pleasing mix of blues and whites. ‘I just made a wish too,’ he said, stumbling slightly as the emotion spilled into his voice.

 

‘Mmh?’ Soga replied in that curious way of his.

 

‘I wished you’d always be with me and never stop kissing me,’ Ishibashi nuzzled into Soga’s neck.

 

‘You shouldn’t have told me that,’ Soga said disappointedly. He turned his head to look seriously at Ishibashi, ‘Never tell anyone what you wish for.’ He smiled widely, ‘Now I’m gonna have to work extra hard to make it come true.’ He locked lips with Ishibashi, wrapped his arms around him, and rolled over in the misty grass as the sun began to rise on their entwined, naked forms.


End file.
